Complete at last
by Blackfiend
Summary: Inuyasha has finally achieved his goal of becoming a full demon. However he has now lost control. What is happening to him? R&R. Chapter 9 is up! On hold until I recieve more reviews
1. Beginning

**This fanfic is created under the idea that Inuyasha _does_ become a full demon **

**after ****receiving the whole shikon jewel.Just clearing that up. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she stepped closer to the new full demon. Inuyasha did not

respond. His eyes remained cloaked in shadows. "Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

Inuyasha still remained silent. Kagome took another step closer. Inuyasha only gave a

faint growl before he quickly lunged. "Kagome!" Sango shrieked as she rushed towards

her. She was too late. In an instant Inuyasha's claws tore through Kagome's stomach.

She collapsed and Sango rushed up to strike at Inuyasha. "Damn you!" She yelled

swinging the Hirai kotsu. Inuyasha evaded the blow and suddenly cringed. There was

blinding flash of light and the tetsuseiga broke away from him. He recovered quickly and

lunged at Sango. She swung the Hirai Kotsu but was too slow and Inuyasha tore out her

throat. "Sango!" Miroku ran up and attacked Inuyasha with his staff. He would no doubt

used his wind tunnel, had Naraku not died. Inuyasha evaded the attack and struck at

Miroku. However he was intercepted by Kirara and was knocked to the ground. While

the combatants quarreled a certain fox demon crept over and lifted the tetsuseiga from

the ground. Then a voice came from behind him. "Shippo..." It was Kagome. "Shippo,

please run... save yourself. . . . ah..." Kagome's eyes lost focus and closed forever.

Shippo's eyes brimmed with tears, but he obeyed her last command and fled into the

woods.

Meanwhile Miroku continued his battle with Inuyasha. He was covered with wounds

and Kirara was dead. He turned and swung his staff but Inuyasha ducked under it and

came up from below. "Inuyashaa-aaaaagggggg!" Miroku cried as he collapsed under the

demons' claws. Inuyasha began to laugh in a low voice. And then he feasted upon the

fallen bodies around him. He was too busy feasting to notice that the sword he had once

carried was gone. He also failed to notice the distinct smell of fox and the small

footprints leading away...


	2. Old foes

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha hurled his body through the forest. He had been running wild for over

twenty years now since the slaughter of those he had once called his friends. He had

been terrorizing villages and slaying any demon that crossed his path. He even had a

demonic form now like his brother. Inuyasha's name was now feared all over the land.

He was a powerful demon that had gone berserk. His name alone was feared to be said

(like Voldomort in Harry Potter). Inuyasha was simply known as "the shikon hunter".

* * *

Inuyasha came to a stop. He reared back his head and let out a growl. There was

another demon here. And it was in _his_ territory. He watched the area where he had

sensed the demon. Then, he emerged. Inuyasha at once knew he recognized this demon

but he knew not from where. This was because he had lost all his memories when he

became a demon. He had forgotten the name of the two headed dragon at his side as

well as the imp upon its' back. But he knew these demons were enemies. And finally the

true source of the great demonic aura appeared before him. His sword flashed in his

hands, his silvery hair blew in the wind and his cold eyes seemed to bore holes into

Inuyasha's soul itself. "So, Inuyasha... You have become full demon at last. But I see

you no longer have the tetsuseiga to defend yourself against me any longer..." Inuyasha

bared his teeth at the stranger. "You..." He growled. "Inuyasha! Remember yourself!"

The stranger barked. It was too late Inuyasha began to transform. His hands changed

into paws, his fangs grew to the length of sabers. There was a flash of light and Inuyasha

transformed into an enormous black, three headed dog. One head spewed acid, one

head spat fire and the last head released lightning. "Inuyasha...you fool." The stranger

said. He also emitted a flash of light and became a demon. "Brace yourself Inuyasha.

Prepare for your long awaited death!"

**

* * *

**

**There you go. Another chapter done. I took the idea for Inuyasha's demon state from cerebus, the guardian of the Greek underworld. There is going to be another character from Inuyasha's past that you will meet soon but I'll need a few more reviews for the next chapter.**


	3. Battle and Kikyo's death

**Chapter three**

The two demons smashed themselves together and retreated over and over again.

Inuyasha was more powerful but his foe was smarter, faster, and more agile then

Inuyasha. Inuyasha released a torrent of flame, lightning and acid but his opponent

evaded it easily. "Inuyasha... Do you truly not remember me?" As the demon said this

Inuyasha's mind reeled. "Sessoumaru!" "Indeed, little brother." It seems you do

remember me after all." Inuyasha replied to this by saying: "Only your name, and who

you are. I remember nothing else." Sessoumaru snickered. "Then let me put you out of

your misery Inuyasha." And then he lunged. Inuyasha was struck off balance and his

brothers fangs sunk deeply into his shoulder. Sessoumaru's acid saliva was burning a

hole right through his arm. One of Inuyasha's heads came down, spewing acid. But

Sessoumaru promptly swung his claw and severed the head from his shoulders.

At that moment a burst of violet flames was released from the nearby forest. It

struck the two demons and they immediately reverted back to their "human" states.

"What!" Sessoumaru exclaimed in shock. From the woods a human emerged. Or so it

seemed. This was no ordinary human. He was covered in a black hood and black

clothing. His demonic aura radiated from him light heat. It was so powerful it seemed to

create a barrier around him. This person was surely a demon. "Intruder!" Inuyasha

howled as he rushed to attack him. A third of his face was missing which had apparently

been one of his heads. He didn't seem to mind. "Iron reaver-Soul stealer!" He yelled as

his claws came rushed down upon the newcomer. But to his shock, his claws moved

away as though pushed by a wall. He tried again. And again. But no matter how many

times he tried his claws could not penetrate the demonic aura. The newcomer grinned.

Then, with incredible speed, black leathery wings burst from his back, bringing with them

the force of a small hurricane. This attack blasted Inuyasha back and he crashed into a

tree. He was knocked unconscious. The newcomer smiled and removed his cloak. His

silver hair was tied back so that it came down the back of his neck in a rat-tail. At his

side, a sword that resembled the Tokigin was sheathed. And across his back was

something Inuyasha would have recognized. It was the thunder pike. He stepped

forwards, towards Sessoumaru and spoke clearly.

"Sessoumaru, leave this place at once. I will not speak my name but I simply say

that in three months time, the panther demons will attack the western lands once more. I

will speak not of where I received this information. But you must leave your brother here

and return to prepare yourself. I will take my leave of you now." The stranger's demonic

aura grew until even an ordinary human would have been able to see it. Then it

consumed him and vanished. "How strange..." Sessoumaru murmured. He turned.

"Jaken, we're leaving." Then without looking back he slowly walked away. As soon as

he was gone, Inuyasha slowly regained consciousness.

He heard a familiar voice nearby. He knew this voice. "Inuyasha... you have

become a full demon. I suppose you are happy. But I am not..." Inuyasha turned and he

saw her. "Kikyo..." He growled. "Yes. I have come to end this journey... But I will

take you to hell with me." She drew her bow back. But even Kikyo's reflexes were now

fast enough for what happened. Just before her arrow was fired, an enormous blue flame

burst from behind her. It consumed her and within moments, Kikyo was dead for good.

Inuyasha turned to this new disturbance. He stepped out of the shadows. The figure said

one thing to him. Something which brought back the memories of that day, long ago.

"Inuyasha! This is for Kagome!"

**Well, there you go. Another chapter done. By the way, that dragon demon (yes, it was a dragon demon) is my invention completely so I'm "copywriting" it. Can you guess who the newcomer is? I'll need some more reviews before chapter four, but I update fast. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The figure stood before Inuyasha. In one hand he held a blue flame. The other hand was grasping a sword at his waist. A lightning bolt shot from the other side of the clearing. Inuyasha jumped to the side and the attack missed entirely. A young woman stood in the glow of the lightning. "Soten-sama! You followed me?" The woman nodded. "Of course Shippo. I'd have thought you'd have caught my scent. Or maybe you're still only as tough as that little kitsune I knew all those years ago. Shippo scowled. "Stay out of this Soten! This is between Inuyasha and me! Fox fire!" Shippo hurled the flames at Inuyasha who ran his claws through the blood dripping from the side of his face. "Blades of Blood!" Red beams cut through the air. The foxfire and blades of blood collided. "_**Not gonna work kitsune**!" _Inuyasha lunged at Shippo. He dodged it and noticed a pinkish glow from Inuyasha's side. It was thoroughly tainted with a black light. _That must be where Inuyasha keeps the sacred jewel. _Shippo landed then swiftly dodged Inuyasha's next attack. "How would it be Inuyasha, to die on your own sword?" Shippo drew the sword at his side and it transformed into a great fang. "Do you remember it. You never wanted to part with it. And I've learned a lot from it!" Inuyasha caught the scent of wind around the sword. It aroused memories. He suddenly felt afraid. Shippo raised the sword. "Kaze no Kizu!"

A blast of yellow light exploded from the swords' blade. It struck Inuyasha in the chest. He went crashing across the ground, severely injured. "Gah! The hell…Damn you kitsune!" Inuyasha rose to his feet. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Shippo dodged the attack. Shippo swung Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha jumped over the blade and punched Shippo in the nose. Very hard. Shippo tasted his own blood in his mouth. He spat. He performed Kaze no Kizu again and Inuyasha dodged it. "The same trick won't work twice kitsune!" Inuyasha pulled back his hand. "Blades of Blood!" Shippo blocked them with Tetsusaiga. "Same here Inuyasha!" Shippo began circling, keeping his eyes on Inuyasha. _Damn. As a full yokai he's pretty tough, even without Tetsusaiga. I need to distract him so I can get in my shot. _Inuyasha lunged at Shippo. He evaded. "Fox magic!" Twenty Shippos surrounded Inuyasha. Some were illusions, one was not. Inuyasha was not fooled. His sense of smell took him straight to Shippo. "Iron Reaver!" Shippo was caught off guard and the attack caught him in the shoulder. "Inuyasha…" Blood flowed freely from his shoulder. Inuyasha went in for the killing blow. Just before he struck a lightning bolt struck him in the stomach. He went flying and skidded along the ground. He was injured but the cloth of the fire rat had stopped the worst of the attack. He rose to his feet. Now that the demon girl had entered the fight as well, Inuyasha didn't fancy his chances. He made a movement as to attack and as the two moved into a defensive position he leapt over their heads. He ran as fast he could out of the battle. They sent fire and lightning after him but they all missed him. He fled quickly and while his foes did attempt to pursue him, they were incapable of keeping up with him. He soon was far ahead of them and behind Inuyasha; Shippo and Soten stopped for breath. He smiled as he sensed their scent getting weaker and weaker.

"Damn Inuyasha!" Shippo leaned against a tree. He glared at Soten. "Why'd you have to interfere! I had him right where I wanted him!" Soten had amusement dancing in her eyes. _He had him right where he wanted him? Riiigghhht. This kitsune was hanging around that guy too much as a kid. He's been influenced. I don't know why I bother hanging around. _"You think you were gonna win? You couldn't even swing that sword of yours!" Shippo looked away into the forest. His eyes did not hold anger or resentment. In his eyes Soten only saw sadness. There had been traveling together for a year and a healf now. She thought she knew everything there was to know about her kitsune companion. Now she realised there were far greater depths in his mind. These held thoughts and memories she was certain would only be told in time.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the horribly long time it took to update. I have been working on my other fanfics and had a writers block on this one. Fortunately I'm making this fanfic my #1 priority so you can expect more updates coming a lot quicker than this one came. And if you're wondering about Tetsusaiga. shrug I think that Shippo would be able to use it. He had the innocence and the will to protect humans and since he's a yokai he can transform it so… Anyways, should have the next chapter up by the end of next week. Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Shippo and Soten continued their pursuit of Inuyasha. He wasn't hard to follow. He left a path of destruction whereever he went. When they came to the first village they were both horrified. The homes had been smashed apart. The villagers lay dead upon the ground, horribly mutilated. The militia had not fared well. Their weapons were shattered and many of them were missing a limb. Shippo almost threw up as he passed the bodies of children, their faces still in a mask of utmost terror. On some of them, tears were still clinging to their eyes…of those who had eyes. Many villagers had lost at least one eye and their eyelids hung weakly across their empty sockets. Shippo remembered a time very much like this from when he had been with his friends, hunting Naraku.

Flashback

_**Bodies piled across the ground, houses burning, some yokai still feasting on the results of their kill. "Begone foul creatures!" Miroku prepared to use his Kazaana. The yokai fled in fear of their lives. Inuyasha and Kagome were searching for survivors. A young girl crawled out of a shelter, but screamed and fled when she saw Shippo and Kirara. Sango caught her and began explaining there was nothing to fear. **_

_**Inuyasha began digging graves as Shippo and Miroku began gathering the bodies. They were buried with bloodstained flowers over their graves. Miroku laid a soutra over each grave and said a prayer for each villager. The girl had been taken to a nearby village. Shippo looked back on the village as they left. That image would scar him forever…**_

End Flashback

Shippo turned to Soten. "We should bury them." Soten looked at him. "It is pointless. They'll just be more in the next village. And besides, that demon is getting away." Shippo remained adamante. "No, we'll stay and bury them. If you want to go on ahead I won't stop you." Soten scoffed. "Baka." She snapped her fingers. "Koryu! Get over here!" A man sized dragon appeared in a puff of smoke next to Soten. "Yes m'lady?" Soten fixed him with a steely glare. "Help Shippo bury the villagers, we'll waste too much time otherwise." The dragon nodded. "Yes m'lady." Soten wouldn't touch the humans around her. _Such a fool. _She thought. _If only he'd been raised by a proper yokai father instead of that damn miko and hanyo! The way he acts around humans…It is not befitting of his noble yokai blood! _

In about and hour they were done. It would have taken longer but Soten was good at digging graves. Especially when it involved a lightning bolt. "There we're done! Now can we please move along?" Shippo nodded. "Our job here is done." Then they were back on Inuyasha's trail.

They came to clearing in the middle of the road. Shippo heard the sound of horses and he smelled men, probably samurai returning from a battle as they smelled heavily of blood and perspiration. They came into view shortly after that. They stopped when they saw Shippo and Soten. "Why do Yokai walk the roads of humans? Step aside yokai or you'll regret it!" Soten began laughing. The samurai leader frowned. "You dare mock me? You'll regret that!" Shippo raised his hand. "Fox magic!" He transformed into a large pink balloon, grabbed Soten and flew over the Samurai's heads. He waited before they were a good distance away before he set her down. She was extremely angry. "Why did you do that kitsune! My pride as the remaining member of the great thunder yokai tribe has been injured by your actions! No doubt those stupid humans think that they're better than I am now! All because of you!" Shippo ignored her tone. "I don't wish to engage in any unnecessary bloodshed." Soten glared at him accusingly. "Or maybe, you simply are afraid of harming humans just like that foolish miko!" She had hit a nerve. In less than a second Shippo had drawn Tetsusaiga and had it leveled at Sotens' throat. "Don't you DARE ever talk like that about Kagome in front of me!" Soten was taken aback. She stepped away from Shippo now much more cautious. Shippo glared at her furiously before sheathing Tetsusaiga. "Maybe it would be better for me to go alone. Soten stared at him. "But Shippo-" She broke off. Emotions were welling up inside her but she wasn't sure what she felt. She didn't want to leave Shippo. She wasn't sure why. She managed to convince herself it was because she was sure he would dishonor the noble yokai blood that ran through his veins even further if she wasn't around. It would be a direct hit on her status if it was learned she had been traveling with "a human loving yokai". It had to be that. Shippo was now looking at Soten strangely. Soten resumed her upright posture. "Fine then. When Inuyasha kills you at least you'll be back with that miko." She thought for a moment than added in with a sneer. "I suppose you'll be happy then won't you!" She whirled around than stalked off into the woods leaving a very puzzled Shippo behind. Soten had to laugh at herself. She had thought she understood Shippo. But how could she. As of that one moment, she wasn't sure she understood herself.

* * *

**There's another chapter complete. Umm…I suck at writing relationship development? Anyway if you could give me your opinion on how I'm developing the Shippo/Soten relationship I'd appreciate it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but that won't stop me hoping). The few OC's I'm putting in here are my own though.**

**Chapter Six**

Shippo continued on Inuyasha's trail. It was difficult because in the area, there were not many things to kill. Occasionally however he'd see a dead animal on the road or a large bloodstain. Thus he was certain he was on his adversary's path. As he traveled his thoughts continuously drifted back to Soten. He tried to push those thoughts away. _Why do I still think of her? We parted paths. That's that. _He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a women's scream. _Is it him? _Shippo lunged towards the direction of the scream. If it was Inuyasha he'd make sure he didn't escape this time. The air was heavy so his sense of smell was distorted. He would never get a better chance than this… He felt a surge of powerful energy from just beyond some trees. He drew Tetsusaiga and lunged.

As Soten walked a familiar area came into sight. It was an old castle, long destroyed by herself and her brothers. That is, when she had _had _brothers. It had been awhile but she still missed them. Hiten's good humor even in the heat of battle, Manten and his obsession about his hair. She entered the castle walls. _It stinks of mortals but it's a place to stay for the night. A familiar place anyway. _Soten went into the military section. She remembered it well. Manten had decimated it with one shot. She looked around. A lone tear went down her cheek. A voice came out from behind her. "D-don't move y-yokai!" Soten turned and gazed upon the small youth. He was a monk by the look of him. He was still young and he held his staff clumsily. "I s-said d-d-don't move!" Soten sighed. _I may as well finish him. He'll try and kill me if I let him hang around. _A spark of lightning crackled into her hand.

Shippo looked at the fallen yokai. Its' face was still glazed with greed. Its' scales shone with blood. Shippo simply stared at it. _Not Inuyasha I guess. _He looked at the woman he had just saved. "Are you alright?" She backed away from him in fear. "G-get away yokai!" She tried to run but tripped and fell on her leg which appeared to be injured and bleeding very badly. "I just want to see if you're ok!" Shippo ran over to her. "I said go away!" The woman whacked Shippo in the eye. "Ow! Hey I just wanted to check if you're ok!" The woman struggled to her feet. "Don't try and trick me! I know that all yokai are evil!" Shippo was getting irritated. "Well, evil or not, I'm you're best chance at getting out of here. These places are full of more yokai lying in wait for easy prey." The woman narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I'm weak!" I'll have you know I'm one of the best priestess's in my village!" Shippo nodded his head. "Uh-huh, and that's why you were injured so badly by that yokai huh?" The woman began shaking. "Fine! I will bear your accursed company for the time being! But once we return to my village begone!" Shippo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." _This is gonna be one hell of a pain. But…it's the right thing to do. Kagome or Miroku would have done it. Granted Miroku would have tried to grab her ass first but then that was what we loved about him. Well… maybe not Sango quite as much._

Soten blasted a small lightning shock from her hand knocking away the monks staff. "Don't make me kill you monk. Back off and leave me be or else. The monk began to back away. His eyes and Sotens' eyes met. What pride he had left abandoned him and he fled stumbling and tripping as he ran. Soten laid back and closed her eyes. _Why didn't I kill him? I must be getting soft or something… _

When she woke up she heard a loud snoring. She looked to the side and saw Koryu sleeping quite soundly. Soten's belly growled. She looked around. It had been awhile since she last ate. Maybe she had something on her. She didn't exactly want to go and forage for food like some pathetic little _zakoyokai_. She reached into her pack She felt _something. _She pulled it out. It wasn't food. It was that drawing utensil, a "crayon" she believed Shippo had called it. She felt a bit better looking at it. It had been quite awhile since she'd won it from Shippo in that duel they had fought as mere children. She crept over to Koryu and scribbled on some makeshift eyeshadow. She giggled to herself at how Koryu looked. He suddenly looked so feminine! She looked back the crayon in her palm. She had fought Shippo trying to avenge her brother's deaths. She smiled, she knew it hadn't really been Shippo who'd killed them but she had tried to kill him anyway. No, it hadn't been him. It had been that cursed hanyo Inuyasha who'd killed them. Soten rose to her feet with a new resolve. Inuyasha had brought shame on herself and her family. A mere hanyo had killed both of her brothers and they had been powerful yokai! She nodded to herself. The hanyo had not only deprived her tribe of much of their pride but he had also deprived her of her two best friends and only remaining family members. On top of that, the legendary "thunder pike" which her brother had wielded had been lost after the battle. A fury rose in her. She would find Inuyasha, ally herself with Shippo if necessary (he was a yokai of noble heritage after all) and make sure that the pride of her tribe was avenged!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I _DO _own my OC's. And a wedge of moldy cheese. And I'm not giving you ANY of them… Ok, you can have the moldy cheese.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Shippo sat down at the river edge. The girl he'd rescued sat next to him, watching him. It made him feel rather uncomfortable. The problem was that they were both getting hungry and the fish were out in the middle of the river. Shippo considered using Tetsusaiga… but decided against it. He could easily blast the fish into pieces too small to eat. The alleged "priestess" cleared her throat. "You're a kitsune right?" Shippo nodded, still watching the fish. "Yeah I am. Why?" She began running her fingers through her hair. "Well you CAN do magic tricks can't you?" Shippo nodded again but said nothing. "So why don't you just conjure up some food?" Shippo turned his head and looked at her in the eyes. "Fox magic isn't conjuration! We can only do illusions and transformations!" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't take that tone with me kitsune! So what sorts of illusions? Can you make a good lure?" Shippo nodded. "I can try." He stood up. "_Fox Magic!" _An enormous worm appeared in midair. "Hey! I thought you said you couldn't conjure!" Shippo began making his worm begin flailing in the shallows in front of them. "I can't. That worm is a complete illusion. In fact it's only a stick I tossed in the water with a thread attached. That's how I can make it squirm." The girl sighed. "Yokai are so useless." Shippo thought of retorting but decided against it. _She's as bad as Soten. Worse actually! **I**f she had actually demonstrated the ability to defend herse**l**f I wouldn't even be here! But it just isn't me to leave a lady in danger. _Shippo sighed.

One hour later.

Shippo groaned both from hunger and frustration. Hunger because no fish had been caught and frustration because the fish weren't even coming close to his bait. The fact that the girl had been complaining for the last twenty minutes hadn't helped. Shippo accepted defeat. He closed his eyes and the worm vanished in a puff of smoke. The girl ran over and whacked Shippo over the head. "That's it then! We'll just starve?" Shippo glared at her. "I can't exactly help that the fish wouldn't bite! Those little guys are smart! They won't bite!" Shippo could tell the girl was angry. Then it stopped and an evil smile crept over her face. "You said you can transform?" Shippo nodded. "Yeah what about it?" The smile grew bigger. "Is it an illusion as well?" Shippo shrugged. "Depends on how powerful the yokai is." She nodded. "How about you?" Shippo nodded again. "Yeah I'm pretty strong. I can probably make a full transformation. But I'm not going to do fish." The girl frowned. _Damn he caught on. Maybe I can still prompt him too… _"Why not?" She pressed the question at Shippo. "Because unfortunately I am unable to transform back for a little bit if there is a change in the climate too suddenly. Like going from land to water in an instant or something like that. Even if I wade out it would need to be over my head. And I can't do transformation well while I'm underwater." The girl sighed. Then she clutched her stomach. "Ah! I'm so hungry! I'm gonna starve and never see my home again! And it's all your fault!" Shippo doubled over laughing. "I am way smarter than you give me credit for!" She nodded. "I guess so. But laughing isn't going to fill your stomach. Only food and drink can do that." Shippo stopped laughing. "Ok then I'll do it. But I have to have some kind of way of _knowing_ you won't try and oh don't know, eat me too, kill me etc, etc." She nodded. "Fair enough." She reached into her pack and pulled out two large bowls. She filled one of them with water. "I promise not to take advantage of your weak state if you'll get us some food ok?" Shippo nodded. "Like I said though, I need proof you won't kill me." She untied her hair ribbon. "This is the ribbon I received on the first day of my spiritual training. I'll give it to you as proof. But you have to give it back." Shippo nodded as he took the ribbon. "Ok, that'll do I guess." He tucked it into his pocket. He took out a leaf and placed it on his head. _"Fox Magic! Transform!" _

A puff of smoke went up and a small fish was wriggling on the ground. The girl picked the fish up. It was so small it fit in her palm. She was highly tempted to crush it right then. She had hated yokai since she was a six. Now she was fifteen. But she had agreed not to kill the kitsune. That didn't mean she could scare him to near death. "Ok then kitsune! Show me what you can do!" She hurled with all her strength and sent Shippo sailing into the center of the river.

Immediately Shippo got down to work and fifteen minutes later there were seven fish in the priestess's bowl. That's when things went wrong. Shippo was gathering more fish to drag over to the shore when the priestess noticed something. A large wave in the river at a bend roughly forty meters away. The problem was that this wave did not subside as waves normally do. It moved at a very deliberate pace towards the shoal of fish. It was only about twenty meters off the fish school when they began to break away and move off. Shippo was in hysterics. He tried to move for the shore but he wasn't fast enough. He was just at the edge of the shallows when the sakana yokai burst from the water and closed its jaws over Shippo.

Though he was in the yokai's mouth Shippo began to swim hard against the tongue of the beast. Just then, it opened its' mouth again to attack a larger fish. Shippo burst from its' mouth and began swimming away from it. He began swimming to the opposite shore to avoid another confrontation. He reached the other shore and waited until the sakana yokai to leave the area. He was just about to head back to the shore where he could see the priestess standing. He could tell by the way her eyes moved that she had seen him escape. Her eyes finally found him and she beckoned for him to return. Just as he was about to move back, her eyes widened in shock. Shippo felt a vibration and saw a foot land in the water beside him before a hand lashed through the water and grabbed him. It pulled him out of the water extremely quickly. He groaned inwardly. _I told her doing this was a bad idea._

* * *

**End of a new chapter. A bit longer than usual but I hope it wasn't too bad. Anyways please review. **

**Sakana yokai- Fish demon (and if I'm wrong I encourage you to tell me that I'm wrong so I can correct that) **

**P.S. I'm pretty sure fox magic can allow you turn into animals. So technically one can assume Shippo is a fish with really big eyes and probably orange scales. Anyways, R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters but if I did I'd give my friend all the irritating characters and ask him to let me kill them. I own my OC's but I don't own moldy cheese anymore.

**

* * *

**

**Chapt****er 8**

Shippo started to panic. It had only been a few moments since he left the water. He'd need at least ten minutes before he could transform back and fight his captor. Damn these fish eyes and ears! He could see properly so he could only vaguely tell that his captor was humanoid. Its' voice sounded like a girls voice. However Shippo could guess that he was probably the only catch. That was bad since he could be cooked before he had the chance to transform back! _Ok, don't panic maybe she isn't hungry right now. Maybe she has more fish. Anything to keep me being cooked for a few minutes… _Unfortunately this was only hopeful thinking. The girl was hungry and she had only caught one other fish. Shippos' only saving grace was that she hadn't prepared a fire. Shippo was held up near the girls' face. "Hmm. You don't smell like an ordinary fish… That's odd." If Shippo had had a voice he would have yelled at the girl. _So she's a yokai huh? Well that's both good and bad. She might not need a fire. On the other hand, maybe she'll leave me alone. Five minutes…Just five minutes… _She tossed Shippo in a bowl and began making a fire. "You gonna help you three?" Someone who Shippo couldn't see shouted back. "Yeah whatever. We're coming!" In four minutes a fire was started. The fish next to Shippo was grabbed and put on a skewer. It was rested over the fire. Then another hand grabbed Shippo and lifted him out of the bowl. A skewer was picked up…

The priestess had seen it. She had seen Shippo escape the yokais' mouth. She had seen him on the other shore. Now if only she had seen the girl before. Now he was a captive and would probably end up eaten. She sighed. Oh well. It wasn't her problem. She could probably make it back on her own. That is, if that damn yokai hadn't broken her sword and bow earlier. She sighed again. Like it or not, she needed Shippo. She began walking along the water edge. She scanned for any sign of a way of crossing. There wasn't much. Until she saw a large number of sakana yokai at battle with a large number of kurabu yokai. She waited just out of sight in case any of them could move on land. It didn't take long. There were many sakana yokai but only six kurabus. However despite the short battle there was an abnormal amount of losses and injuries. However instead of devouring the remaining pieces of the kurabu yokai. The sakana yokai moved on. The dead bodies floated to the surface. One of the kurabu shells floated very near to the shore. After making sure that no other yokai were near she jumped onto the back of the shell. It was a huge yokai so it easily supported her. She used a fallen branch as an oar and she was across the river in no time. She began walking back to where Shippo had been captured. She looked back at the yokai corpses. Considering her past with yokai she shouldn't feel sorry for them. But she did. She kept on moving but now the memory of that horrible day was at the front of her mind.

**Flashback**

_She was playing with her parents in the front of her house. It was a sunny day. A man came running into the house and demanded her father come with him. Her father was a captain in the village militia. Was a battle nearby? Her father had told them to wait for his return. He had rushed out without another word. They waited in silence. From time to time they could here a man scream. They stared out of the window. The sky was darkening. Great clouds were forming. An hour later it began to rain. A figure came running towards the house. The door was thrust open. It was her father. A great scar went down his face. His right hand had been torn off. His armor was torn to shreds. He collapsed to his knees. Something had dropped from his right hand. It was a small pink gem fragment. When her mother asked about it he had said he had taken it from the corpse of a yokai. There was a scream nearby. He turned to them. "Run!" That was the last words he said. They fled the house. Her father ran to battle a yokai that closed in on them. He sliced off its head before it could protect itse**l**f. A low laugh was heard. "What an insign**i**ficant village. Yet it gave me so much trouble. You've done well samurai. But your part in this tale is done. A new yokai clad in white fur came. His face was hidden under the mask of a baboon. He father attacked him but he simply shot a burst of miasma. The blast struck the brave captain and he fell. He turned to the two escaping women. "Now it's your turn. Kagura! I leave you to deal with them." He vanished in a miasma cloud. A woman holding a fan stepped out. Her mother turned to her. "Mikomi! Run!" She did as she was told and ran. She couldn't see her mother die. But she heard it. A rushing sound like the wind across grass, followed by a scream. She fled into the forest and didn't stop running until she finally fainted from exhaustion._

**End Flashback**

She drooped her head in sorrow. When she had returned to the village there had been nothing left alive. She had never found her mothers' body. Or her fathers. The pink gem fragment had vanished from the floor of her house. Perhaps someone had taken it. She figured a thief had done it. It was small but it would have fixed a good price on the market. She reached the shore where the girl had been. She looked down and could see very faint prints. It seemed that whoever had kidnapped Shippo had been going barefoot. Made it seem like a yokai was involved. Not many humans would go barefoot in a place like this considering how often the ground was covered with sharp thorns from the fallen bushes. Unfortunately it was cut off at the point where the sand ended. She was sure the search was over. Until she heard a crying sound. She looked down. There was an odd little mushroom at her feet crying. She heard a popping sound and another one appeared. They seemed to be forming a path. More were appearing every minute. She began to follow them…

The skewer pulled back and shot at Shippos' head he squirmed with all his might. He wriggled just enough to avoid it. It poked the hand of his captor and she dropped Shippo. He focused all his mind on his transformation. _FOX MAGIC! _A puff of smoke and Shippo was himself again. He looked on his captors. "Alright then, prepare to- what the!" Shippo looked on his captors in total shock. Shock because he knew all four of them.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 8. Thought I'd leave you hanging. I think I'll use this to answer a few of the questions I was asked.**

**Q: Will Koga or Ayame be in this? **

**A: Yes. In fact I'm putting them in the next chapter.**

**Q: Will Kagome and the others come back to life?**

**A: No. What those who are dead should stay dead. However I will put in a surprise that involves them.**

**Q: Will Inuyasha regain his memories?**

**A: Yes and no. Inuyasha will regain his memories of his old life as the story progresses and he meets people of his past. However by no means is he going to suddenly become good again. His yokai self has taken over. He is bloodthirsty and a killer. However as to him being killed by Shippo…**

**Kurabu yokai Crab demon**

**Mikomi Hope**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However the OC's are mine and mine ONLY! If you want them you can pry them from my cold, dead hands! Ahem… moving on…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Mikomi followed the trail of mushrooms. Then all of a sudden they just popped back into the ground. She thought she could here a loud crack like when Shippo had transformed into a fish. Well, that was one problem off her hands. The kitsune was obviously back to his old self and likely to beat the crap out of whoever had abducted him. She continues towards the area in which she had heard the sound. She heard voices in the clearing ahead. She saw the light of a fire. If she strained her ears then she could just make out what they were saying from her position. Shippo sounded surprised. She crouched down and listened.

Ayame! Koga! Ginta! Hakkaku! What are you doing around here? I thought your territory was farther north. Shippo's voice was full of surprise. It had been more than twenty years since he had seen the oukami youkai and he was glad to see them. Koga hadn't changed much in twenty years, but Ayame was now quite pretty. Her red hair flowed past her shoulders and her fur was an even softer white than he had ever seen. Koga smiled. "Hey kid, I see you've grown up in the last while huh?" Shippo nodded. Ginta moved over to Koga and muttered something in his ear. "Huh? What? You're right Ginta, that is the same thing." Koga turned back to Shippo. "Isn't that mutt-faces sword? Speaking of which where is everyone? Mutt-face gone senile? And where's Kagome? I finally got something that proves how good I am!" Koga reached into a small box on the ground and took out a long object wrapped in cloth. The cloth dropped away. Shippo gasped. It was a beautifully carved bow. The thread looked so fine and the wood was so smooth. Koga grinned. "The bowstring is made from my own hair and the main shaft is from my own fang! I got it purified by some priestess on the way here. So where is she?" Shippo was silent. It would be better not to answer and have Koga's own delusions take him to the assumption she had left to go elsewhere. Unfortunately twenty years had done Koga some good. He was less hasty to jump to assumptions now. "Seriously kid where is she? Don't tell me she ran off with that mutt-face!" Shippo cast his eyes downwards. Koga sensed something was wrong. He grabbed Shippo's shoulders very firmly. "What happened to Kagome?" His eyes burned with determination and worry. "Where is she?" Shippo took a deep breath. He'd have to learn eventually. "Inuyasha used the Shikon no Tama to become a full yokai. He lost control and he-" Koga's look of worry turned to near terror. "Inuyasha killed them all…" Koga lost it. "**WHAT!**" There was no more worry or determination in his eyes now. There was only fury and… sadness. "**THAT BASTARD! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO KAGOME! I GAVE MY LIFE TO HER! I'LL KILL THAT WORTHLESS EXUSE FOR A HANYO! YOKAI OR NOT!" **Koga looked at Shippo the same fury burning in his eyes. "Where is he? Do you know where that mutt is?" Shippo shook his head. "I've been following him for four days now. I don't see much. A destroyed village here, a slaughtered yokai there… There isn't much for him to destroy. We almost had him four days ago… But he got away." Koga wasn't even listening. He was looking down at the bow in his hands. His face was turned away now. Hakkaku moved closer. "Koga?" He jumped back his face full of shock. "Koga!" Shippo looked closely and saw Koga shaking. As he looked on the ground he saw (to his utter shock) that there were darker spots on the dry ground. There were more by the second. Koga whirled to his companions some tears still running down his face. "Stay with Shippo. You guys will only slow me down." He clenched his fist tightly. "This is between that mutt and me! You three stay out of it!" He turned back to Shippo. "I want a piece of him first! I'm still the fastest there is! Even without my shards!" He began running full tilt in the direction Shippo had been going. Shippo nodded. He _was _still fast. He was rather surprised that the ground itself didn't split behind him. He was faster than when he had had jewel shards. Shippo could see the trees themselves bending against the wind he created as he rushed by. He was out of sight in seconds. Shippo was still watching where he had been. _He's become really fast. Inuyasha had better be careful. Koga is madder than I've ever seen him! And he's gotten really strong! I can tell. He's become as powerful as Sesshomaru used to be at LEAST! _Shippo sighed. "Watch out Inuyasha. Now Koga is on your trail too. He remembered his first experience with Koga and his tribe.

**Flashback (and one you might actually remember )**

_Rushing wind, rocks falling everywhere as Koga raced up the mountain paths. A loud screech. Koga looked up. Hundreds of torii youki were hovering high overhead. They could at any time. "Do any of them have a jewel shard?" Koga was still studying them. Kagome mustered up the courage to speak. "No." Koga grinned. "Guess I have no time for these guys." He leapt through the air taking one down as he went. Now Shippo could smell something else. The smell of wo**l**f._

_Bones were scattered around. Wolves slobbered hungrily at the sides. "Hey Koga! I see you brought a nice girl!" Koga smiled back at the yokai. "Sorry! This ones not up for grabs!" The yokai stepped back a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Koga set Kagome down and had found Shippo. He tossed him over into a ring of hungry wolves. "Kagome help me!" Kagome looked at Shippo with concern. "Hey let him go!" Koga turned back around. "Huh?" Kagome looked somewhat angry. "I won't help you if anything happens to him! I don't care what you do to me!" Koga sighed. "Whatever." He walked over and lifted up a wo**l**f. "Whoa, you're getting pretty heavy. No more meals for a while." The wo**l**f whined slightly as it was set aside. Koga picked up Shippo and tossed him to Kagome. "Consider yourse**l**f lucky. _

**End Flashback (Hopefully it was relatively accurate)**

Shippo leaned up against a tree. Koga had looked no better than Naraku in his eyes back then. He'd learned differently. Koga had a code of honor. He had protected Kagome with his life several times. He looked over at Ayame. "So?" Ayame apparently had been thinking about Koga too. "Hmm?" Shippo nodded. "Why are you in this area. I understand why Koga came. But how about you? You're not still trying to make him your mate are you?" Ayame shook her head. "Nah. I accepted the fact he loved that mortal." Shippo nodded. "That's good." Ayame frowned. "I said accepted, not liked. I still don't think a yokai and a mortal make a good mix." Shippo shrugged. "Everyone to their own I guess. I just want to know a good way to track Inuyasha." Ayame considered it. "I know! There was one guy I heard about. He was an expert tracker. He took part in a lot of wars in the past. I just can't place his name." Ginta looked at her rather shocked. "You're not thinking about the _hyakuken _of the great yokai war seventy years ago are you?" Ayame nodded. "That's the one! He's a ryu yokai. His title means "hundred swords" I heard he has learned one hundred different sword styles. More than that he hasn't failed in any mission he's been assigned." Shippo looked at her quizzically. "Assigned?" Ayame nodded. "He didn't want to stop after the war so he became a traveling yokai mercenary. He's very good. I heard he was in the western lands last time I checked." Shippo nodded. "Maybe…" Ayame leaned back. Hakkaku hopped up. "It's all good to plan but I've heard he'll only take a mission if it's given by someone with a pure heart." Ginta nodded. "Yeah. Only priestess's and monk's can fit that description." Shippo chuckled. "Not one I used to know." He smiled. "But it just so happens I've found a priestess who might help us…" "AHA!" Shippo jumped and looked at the nearby bushes. The priestess was standing straight up and pointing an accusing finger at Shippo. _Heh, heh. Whoops. _

Inuyasha stepped foot on the rubble. It sent a painful shock through his foot. "**_Can't believe this! Twenty years and Mt. Hakurei's barrier still isn't gone!" _**Ignoring the painful shocks that went through his body frequently Inuyasha moved towards the center. _That damn kitsune nearly beat me! I can't believe it! But… being around here reminded me of something. I bet I can find an easy way to more power. **I**f only I can find it…_His foot nudged something. He looked down. A skeleton lay at his foot. In its' hand was gripped a strange sword. It seemed to have several attaching blades. He smirked. A name rose hazily through his mind. _Jakotsu… _He shook his head. Whatever the name meant to him in the past he didn't care. However… if he had found this skeleton then what he sought would be nearby. He came to a large crater. He felt a malice pulse from the craters very core. He leapt down to the bottom. He saw something glint off to his left. He walked over. He tossed aside the rocks that covered it. He smiled. _Ahh. There it is. _A skeleton lay at his feet. Some white armor still clung to its bones. Inuyasha smirked and kicked the bones apart. Then from its' skeletal hand he lifted the real treasure. It was in three fragments now but with a good swordsmith… He grinned maliciously. Two names floated back to his memories. _Banryu. Bankotsu. _He staggered as memories came back. A pristine mountain. A smile on a girls' face. _Kagome… _He growl escaped him. What did the blasted name mean to him? He had known it as long as he could remember. He shook it off. There was one more memory.

**Flashback**

_"These shards belonged to our brothers Mukotsu and Kyokotsu. We will avenge them." Inuyasha smiled. "I'm gonna tear you apart!" The warrior twirled his blade. "You think so? Just try it!" The blades clashed. It was a stalemate. Cannon fire. Was someone hit? No. That mangy wolf had protected the girl, moving her out of harms way. "A word of advice Inuyasha. You should really be more concerned about yourself!" Inuyasha dodged a swing. "I suppose being a hanyo, you should be stronger than a human. But I don't understand why Naraku couldn't beat you!" "Oh yeah? Why's that?" The warrior smirked. You don't seem all that tough to me! Inuyasha growled. "Dammit! If you know where Naraku is then tell me now!" The warrior smiled. "I really don't like to be QUESTIONED!" He slashed and Inuyasha backed away. "If you really want to know Naraku's whereabouts… Ask my Banryu."_

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha scowled. What did that memory mean to him. The sword the warrior had used was undoubtedly the one he now held. However it was shattered. He would find a swordsmith first. Then he would repair the blade and become the ultimate yokai. He lifted the blade parts from the ground and walked away from the mountain center. He didn't like Mt. Hakurei, its serenity irritated him. It wasn't long until he was gone. Now, with the seal Banryu had set gone, the evil taint behind the blade began to rise. A fleshlike lump began to form at the skeleton. It had no face yet it managed to make a sound. It rang out through Mt. Hakurei and against the silence it was impossibly loud. "Kukukukukukuku."

**

* * *

**

**End of chappy. However I thought I'd put in a quick comedy concerning what just happened. Here it is:**

_**In hell…**_

Jakotsu was still staring at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of the new Inuyasha. Jakotsu sighed. Those murderous eyes and purple stripes made him look so sexy! Ginkotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu were all playing the Inuyasha trading card game and Ginkotsu was still trying to pick up the cards. Bankotsu sat back in a chair of skulls and watched. Kyokotsu was eating. Bankotsu and Jakotsu both started getting restless. Bankotsu looked around. "Anyone else feeling like their grave has just been defiled?" Jakotsu jumped. "Big brother you're Banryu!" Bankotsu looked at his side and moaned. His companion had vanished. "Why do I get the feeling a certain hanyo just stole my Banryu?

**End comedy**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the others. It took me almost 2 ½ hours to write this. But I finished so I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
